Luna Iwashizumi
'''Luna Iwashimizu '''is a minor character in Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths as well as a Guest for Phayne within the confines of the Delusional Cafe. She is the down-to-earth member of the Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, an odd, unoffficial group operating in the Modern Province's Shopping District. In actual publications, the Akibarangers are, as their translated name suggests, an unofficial Sentai (As in not considered part of Sentai canon, but an alternate universe team of sorts) that transports to a world powered by their delusions to battle foes (Also existing in their head by extension) threatening to destroy Otaku culture within Japan. The show does not take itself seriously, has somewhat perverted undertones, and parodies almost every trope affiliated with the Super Sentai and Power Rangers series. Kids are heavily encouraged to avoid it, (One of the show's catchphrases is "Good kids, please don't watch!") as it acknowledges Super Sentai as a television show, and can ruin the superheroic illusion for young kids. The show is directly designed with the adult fanbase in mind. Story In actual publications, Luna serves as Akiba Blue of the Akibarangers. Generally calm and quiet unlike her two friends. She obsesses over her dream of being an idol, to the point where she places within it more importance than her Akiabranger duties; which only serves to annoy her friends to no end. Luna and her cohorts encounter Phayne during his visit to the Modern Province. As he chases the cloaked figure that assaulted him, the three beckon him to visit their Sentai Cafe. They badger him repeatedly until he agrees just to get them away from him. Their actual interactions with Phayne after he re-visits the Province, keeping his promise to visit the Cafe. Luna is relatively nosy towards Phayne, repeatdedly pestering him about his off-time. As Keybladers are to go out of their way to NOT disclose the multi-world nature of the Lanes Between, he must continously struggle to change the subject when around her. This causes the two to miscommunicate continously, giving Luna the false impression that he harbors a secret crush on her; attributing this to her rising prowess as an idol. Phayne chooses to assist the Akibarangers within the Delusion World, (Only being able to enter due to magical assistance from his Keyblade) fighting off delusional Remnants, as well as a monster that had been imported into the false world by Malshina's benefactor, whose antics in the Delusion World had effects in the actual Province. Phayne's visit culminates in a final bout against Malshina. The fight ends in a stalemate until Phayne's presence causes Nobuo to trip up a defeat flag that ends in the team's victory with a finishing move. Luna, alongside her allies, serve as moderators for the Tournaments held within the Delusion World during Phayne's story. Personality Luna is a rather logical, simple individual. She yearns to become a singing idol, and carries herself wholeheartedly to this goal.Unfortunately, she is too focused at times, which makes this come off as more of an obsession than a goal. In terms of interaction, she is relatively quiet and stoic compared to her allies, who are very out-there and bold in their approaches. She finds being an Akibaranger a fun distraction from her impending career, but shows much less enthusiasm about it than the oher two. Luna's running gag is her obsession with becoming an idol. She brings it up continously throughout the show, uses it to justify almost all of her actions, and puts it tantamount to her role as an Akibaranger. She is also polite, particularly when approaching people of authority. Yumeria (as well as her allies) have medium awareness of the fact that they are characters from a TV Show, and as such, acknowledge their being in a video game as a seperate universe from their actual show. (In layman's terms, they think their actual selves and their video game selves are different versions of the same team, which they technically are) They spend most of the their time in the Delusion World tripping up event flags which progress their show's plot and enable them to defeat otherwise impossible opponents. As a Guest Akiba Blue joins Phayne alongside Akibas Yellow and Red during the Malshina boss fight within Phayne's story. She is not considered an actual Party Member, and as such, cannot be customized, has invisible stats, cannot be defeated, and does not appear in the Pause Menu. Akiba Blue will put defense ahead of offense, and will generally goad enemies into attacking her. Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths